Various conventional techniques exist for creating holes in the ground to receive a pile, piers, anchors or support members. For instance, conventional techniques include use of a large drill with a rotary drill bit, which bores out the soils or other materials below ground.
However, as recognized by the present inventor, situations exist where it is undesirable or impractical to bore out materials from below the ground surface, for instance, when the below ground soils are weak, which therefore tends to collapse the hole as it is drilled. In another example, as recognized by the present inventor, boring out the soils (known as spoils) may be undesirable and impermissible on contaminated sites or contaminated land.
As recognized by the present inventor, what is needed is a device for creating a hole that does not create spoils during creation of the hole, such as a pilot hole for later insertion of a pile within the pilot hole.